Uncle Kanda
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Kanda spends most of his day at the Order with two brave girls annoying him and begging him to play with them..... hint of AllenxLenalee and KroryxMiranda


Chii-kun- "Hehe… here's something random that I just thought of…."

Miranda- "Um….okay…. is it from the ice cream that you just ate?"

Chii-kun- "hehehe…. Sorry for the randomness…. This is my first shot writing Kanda."

Miranda- "…Chii-kun does not own D. gray man. She only owns her OC's."

**Uncle Kanda**

"Uncle Kanda! Uncle Kanda!"

Kanda continued to walk down the hallway of the Order ignoring two little girls that wouldn't leave him alone. These two little girls have been following him for almost an hour.

"Uncle Panda! Are you listening?"

"Haha! Good one, Melody! Uncle Panda! Uncle Panda!"

"Thank you, Ariel! That's from Uncle Lavi!"

Kanda gritted his teeth irritably. Don't these girls have anything better things to do?!

He glanced at the two girls from the corner of his eye.

Ariel Walker, age 7, had medium length auburn hair tied into pigtails and dark green eyes. She wore blue long overalls over a pink shirt and sneakers.

Melody Krory, age 6, had short dark brown hair that reached a little passed her shoulders dark eyes. She wore a short-sleeved purple dress that reached a little pass her knees. She wore dark platform shoes and ankle-length white socks.

Kanda admitted that these girls resembled quite a lot of their mothers, Lenalee Lee Walker and Miranda Lotto Krory. It was surprising that Melody didn't seem to inherit her parents' meekness. It must be she hung around Ariel a lot and also that stupid rabbit.

"UNCLE PANDA!!" Ariel and Melody shouted simultaneously.

"WHAT?!!" Kanda snapped back at them. He didn't have a slight remorse when the girls stepped back fearfully. Instead, he grinned with satisfaction as he continued to tread down the stone halls. He thought that maybe they'll finally leave him alone; but his hopes were turned when…

"Uncle Panda……" Ariel's voice trailed in an almost whiny tone. "Play with us!"

"Che! Why should I? Go play with "Uncle Lavi"," Kanda replied coldly.

"That would be borrrrrrrrrriinnnnnngggggg!" It was Melody's turn as her voice trailed in an almost whiny tone.

"Yeah! Uncle Lavi said, "Go play with Uncle Panda Yu!" Ariel impersonated Lavi's movements as she mentioned what he told the girls. Melody chuckled at her best friend's act.

"Why don't you tell him that I don't want to play with you!" Kanda retorted. "I'm busy!"

"He said he's busy with stuff!" Ariel shot back.

"You don't seem busy, Uncle Panda Yu," Melody remarked. "Just walking."

Kanda was almost ready to pull out Mugen and "kill" these girls so he could be left alone. However, Lenalee and that Moyashi would be extremely upset and Krory and Miranda would never forgive him. Does he care what Allen and Krory feels? No…. But for Lenalee and Miranda? Yes. So, he decided that he'll let the girls live.

"Aren't there anyone else you could bother?" Kanda asked sternly; holding his slight temper.

The girls thought for a moment. "Hmm… NOPE!" they grinned widely like idiots.

"What about Mo-your _Dad_, Ariel?" Kanda inquired calmly as possible.

"He's on a mission with Mommy."

"And what about your folks, Melody?"

"Mommy and Daddy are on missions too."

"What about Supervisor Komui?"

"Uncle Komui's babysitting my baby brother, Mana," Ariel replied simply. "While slacking off his work as always."

Kanda mentally sighed. After all these years, Komui had not changed a bit; although him babysitting must be an amusing sight especially since Ariel and Mana are children of his beloved sister and Moyashi, the one responsible for getting her pregnant.

He took a moment to inhale and exhale to calm his nerves. He then bent forward to their level.

"Would you do Uncle Kanda a favor and go play somewhere else like little girls you are and leave Uncle Kanda alone?" he winced when he called himself "Uncle Kanda".

Ariel and Melody stared longingly at him in a cute way. They seem silent and understood Kanda's request; but he was wrong…. Again.

"NO!!" the girls chirped. "Play with us Uncle Panda Yu!!" they then threw their arms in the air and hopped in place.

"Please! Please, Uncle Panda Yu!"

"PLEASE!!!!!"

Kanda mentally hit his against the cemented wall. He had a scowl on his face as the girls continued to cry for him to play with them like a broken record. Even if he try to reason and requested them to leave him alone, they won't give in.

This was one of the worst days in his entire life, not counting his past battle days against akuma and the Noah. First, Lavi's pranks, some of them consisted of the help from Allen; now it's dealing with two girls who were destined to be the next generation of exorcists annoy him to a certain extent.

Kanda mentally vowed to himself:

One: to kill Allen and Krory when they first come home in their daughters' place;

Two: also kill that stupid rabbit, Lavi, for being a bad role model and implanting stupid ideas into the girls' minds.

He finally concluded that he hates children and ignore Lavi's advice to get laid: find a wife, and have kids. He'll never…..NEVER have children because they are annoying as hell.

**End**

**11111111111111111111**

Chii-kun- "How was this story? Fail or not Fail?"

Miranda- (blush) "A c-ch-child?!!!! Wi-with… Krory?!!"

Chii-kun- "Sure….why not?" (grins)

Miranda- "Re-read and review….."


End file.
